Lady Fortune
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first time to try an akumatized Marinette fanfiction. If you saw Zombizou, she avoided this because of Miss Bustier showing fear. Now, what if Marinette gets akumatized? Will she be saved or will Hawk Moth finally have the Miraculous and make his greatest wish come true?
1. Help

**Not the first chapter, but I need some help.**

 **When I watched the season 2 episode, Zombizou, Marinette was supposed to get akumatized, but it ended up being Miss Bustier because of fear while trying to defend her from the akuma.**

 **Now, the question is, what if Marinette** ** _is_** **the one being akumatized? Well, now we know that even those with Miraculous is not immune to Hawk Moth's power. Well, except for Hawk Moth himself if you saw how he renounced his Miraculous before getting akumatized in The Collector.**

 **That's where I need help for. Her akuma name and appearance, akumatized item, and powers.**

 **How will the fight go? Perhaps, an extra Miraculous user should be involved?**


	2. Chapter 1

In Hawk Moth's lair, the large circular window opens from him sensing anger coming from Marinette due to the purse she's planning to give for Ms. Bustier in her birthday has been scribbled by Chloe.

"That feeling of injustice. What could be worse than being punished for someone else's wrongdoings?"

He extends his hand to let a single white butterfly land on it, and he covers it with his other hand to fill it with dark energy. The process converts the creature into an akuma, a dark energy-filled butterfly.

"Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!"

On his command, the creature flies away from his lair, ready to convert the chosen victim into a supervillain for him to take control.

* * *

The akuma is seen flying towards Françoise Dupont High School.

"But, Ms. Bustier, it's so not fair!" Marinette shouted with anger on her face. "It was Chloe pulling another, ugh, Chloe! And I'm the one who's getting in trouble?!"

"Of course you're not in trouble," Ms. Bustier tried to reassure her student with a smile on her face. "Don't worry. As the class representative, I want you to set a good example for your classmates. Don't give in to feelings of anger. Try to forgive Chloe, instead."

The last statement brings a surprised expression on Marintte's face before it switches to anger.

"Forgive her? Forgive her?!" she ranted. "She does nothing but cause trouble, and she never learns her lesson from all the akumatizations she caused for Hawk Moth! She needs to be punished!"

With no hesitation, she grabbed the ruined purse from Ms. Bustier's hands and runs away, but only in a short distance as the akuma went flying inside the item she's holding.

 _"So correct you are,"_ Hawk Moth's voice is now heard in her head through the akuma he created. _"That girl needs to be punished."_

"I won't give in to you!" Marinette held her head in one hand, trying to fight off the evil influence.

"That's right, Marinette!" Ms. Bustier said with encouragement. "Don't give in to Hawk Moth! Think only positive thoughts!"

 _"Hello, Marinette. I am Hawk Moth,"_ the supervillain's voice is heard again, and a moth-shaped emblem has appeared on her face.

"You can't force me to do evil!" the blue-haired girl still tries fighting his influence.

"Who said anything about evil? There is a lot of injustice in this world," Hawk Moth continued speaking from his lair. "I want to help you bring justice to this world we live in, especially from that girl who caused much of my akumatizations. Isn't that what you want? Isn't that your greatest wish?"

"Marinette, please! Focus!" the redhaired teacher begged.

Despite her willpower, Marinette eventually gives in to Hawk Moth. Realizing there's nothing she can do to help at this moment, Ms. Bustier runs away. If she stayed behind to see her transform, she knows she's going to be the first victim.

"Lady Fortune, I'm giving you the power to spread justice on those who do evil and reward those who are just," the supervillain spoke. "Thanks to you, the world would be a better place to live on."

"Yes, I like the sound of that," Marinette gave a sinister smile, having accepted the deal.

Tikki flies away from Marinette's bag long enough to see black and purple smog appearing from the purse to cover her entire body. She is horrified at this sight and it's a good thing she's up in the air long enough to not get noticed by her. Once the smog cleared, Marinette's appearance has changed. Her hair is now black, and her skin looked paled. She looked like she's wearing Ladybug's costume, except the bodysuit and mask are all white and the spots are all black. Also, her purse is now seen on her waist.

She is now Lady Fortune.

* * *

From his lair, Hawk Moth is surprised at this sight as if he discovered a revelation.

"Ladybug? Marinette is... Ladybug?" he made an evil grin from the discovery. "Interesting. If she's one of Adrien's admirers and the one whom he hanged out with most of the time, then this means Adrien is really Cat Noir. Oh, I should have taken that ring from him when I had the chance before evilizing that bodyguard of his, but what does it matter? Time to make up for this little failure."

A moth-shaped emblem appeared on his face to talk to his akumatized villain.

"Lady Fortune, I got a better offer for you. Before you seek justice on Chloe Bourgeois, you must bring me your Miraculous first. If you happen to saw either Adrien Agreste or Cat Noir, bring either of them to me. After this, you can seek justice on that girl for all the injustice she did. Is that a deal?"

"You got yourself a deal, Hawk Moth," Lady Fortune removed her own earrings, causing Tikki to get inside of them not on her own free will, before swinging her black yo-yo to leave the school in an instant.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Got the idea from the review made by Emersonian.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Lady Fortune is now seen in Hawk Moth's lair, and he's just lucky that she went here through his large window instead of the secret passageway that led him here. Otherwise, he's going to be in big trouble when she gets de-evilized with that information on her head. Of course, this would only occur if she _can_ retain her memories of her actions under his control.

"Here you go, Hawk Moth," she hands over the Ladybug earrings, and she bows before him.

"Excellent work, Lady Fortune," the supervillain said with triumph. "At long last, I have the first piece of the puzzle. You will bring me the next piece of the puzzle."

"By kidnapping either Adrien or Cat Noir?"

"Yes, either of them."

"Understood."

Just as she's about to swing away from his lair, he called on for her.

"Wait. If you happen to see the one who guards the Miraculous, be sure to bring them to me as well. I don't want any more hindrances, but that's your choice. It's only optional."

"Understood."

She swings away from his lair afterwards, and he looked on with triumph. It's only a matter of time that he will win this time, for sure.


	4. Chapter 3

In Master Fu's massage shop, Wayzz wakes up from his nap and senses something is wrong.

"Master, Master!" the green kwami called out with worry.

"What is it, Wayzz?" the old man asked as he ended his meditation.

"Ladybug's been akumatized, and she gave her Miraculous to Hawk Moth! I felt his negative aura touching the positive aura of the Ladybug Miraculous!" Wayzz said the bad news.

"This is not good. If Hawk Moth also got a hold of the Cat Miraculous, then the worse will come," Master Fu realized the situation at hand. "Time to bring Adrien in. It's about time I showed him my secret like how I showed Ladybug mine."

* * *

Back at Françoise Dupont High School, Ms. Bustier has told her class the bad news.

"Class, I have an announcement to tell you, and you're not going to like it," she spoke with worry. "Marinette's been akumatized."

This brings a shock to all of the students in the room, especially Alya. She couldn't believe her best friend, who mostly has a positive attitude even when dealing with Chloe, is now akumatized. Just how much negative thoughts she had on Chloe for this to happen?

Adrien and Nino are horrified by the news as well.

"Not my problem," Chloe scoffs at the news, as if she won't take responsibility for causing this akumatization, nor believing of her imperfection.

The entire class stared at her in angry, especially Ms. Bustier, but she controlled herself.

This is called tranquil fury.

"Chloe, that's the problem. You, who believed herself of being perfect, won't take responsibility for the damage you caused, nor seeing your own imperfection," she went up close to her student while barely raising her voice. "Hey, you know what would great? If you _aren't_ mean. If you could just be like everyone here. You know, getting along with friends and minding her own business. But no, you're different, you're mean, and you have to spend your days being selfish and destructive while everyone else pays the price. I'm sure it's been enough screwing up everyone's lives here and outside of school. This time, you had to go down and had the girl you hated most of your life akumatized all because your mother walked out on you. So, tell me, Chloe. How stupid are you _now_?"

The students are amazed at this. They never seen her getting upset at Chloe before, let alone being able to show calmness when being angry. That is one remarkable feat coming from her.

As for Chloe, she looks horrified at the teacher calling her out for her actions for the first time. She doesn't even know what to say of this.

"Class dismissed," Ms. Bustier told her students as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, in City Hall, Mayor Bourgeois is seen in his office filing some paperwork.

"You care about your money, position, and daughter than the needs of the people in Paris," Lady Fortune intruded in his office through the window with a venomous voice. "That's what I call injustice from you."

"Ladybug?" the mayor questioned.

"Wrong. Lady Fortune," the akumatized villain went up closely to him. "Because of how you raised her, you are indirectly responsible for the akumas that have attacked your city. As a result, you are guilty. You are... injustice."

"Look, I was just trying to..." he spoke before she cuts him off.

"No!" Lady Fortune puts a finger on his mouth to shut him up. "You're just only trying to help yourselves make people miserable around you. That's all. You're going to pay the price."

She grabs a black egg from her purse and tosses it to him, showing his punishment of being in a prison cell with ragged clothes. This symbolizes of how he'll lost his money, position, and daughter as a result of his actions being exposed.

"Now, to the vault..." she said with satisfaction before taking her leave.

As for the other people inside City Hall, two police officers are just minding their own business when suddenly, other employees started running outside the building while shouting with excitement. They decided to check out what is it about.

They saw money is being rained down from above, and people started to get it, including Theo, Mr. Ramier, Mr. Kubdel, and August's mother. For them, it's such a great occasion.

"Hey, where did all this money come from?" Lt. Roger demanded upon arriving at the scene of the chaos.

He and the other two officers went inside to look for the source, and they found out. The vault is being breached and that all of the money inside is being taken to be dropped for the people to get.

* * *

Nadja Chamack makes the news regarding the chaos that had erupted on City Hall.

"Nadja Chamack here with some news," she started. "The City Hall's vault was being breached with over a lot of money being taken in by a lot of people. If that wasn't enough, Mayor Bourgeois was shown in a single cell wearing ragged clothes due to the power of the new akumatized villain, according to him, known as Lady Fortune."

"This is insane!" Chloe turns off the TV as she looks horrified from seeing the news from her penthouse.

"Tell me about it," a sinister voice is being heard, and she turns to the side to see Lady Fortune standing nearby. Like in City Hall, she went through the window.

"Listen, Marinette," she tries backing away from her advances. "Can't we just talk things through?"

"You got a lot of nerve to use reason with me at the moment," Lady Fortune growled. "And I'm not Marinette. I'm Lady Fortune."

"What's going on here, mademoiselle?" Butler Jean has arrived to see the confrontation between them. "Sacre bleu!"

"Don't be afraid," the akumatized villain reassured him. "I only want her, not you. In fact, for your goodness, let me reward you."

In no time, she grabbed a white egg from her purse and tossed it to him, showing his reward of serving lots and lots of people non-stop.

"What did you do to him?" Chloe demanded.

"I gave him a reward for his goodness, of course," Lady Fortune grinned. "As opposed to the punishment I gave your father."

"Are you here to punish me?"

"Isn't it obvious? First, look at your bank account. All of your money from your account has been drained."

"WHAT?!" the blonde girl is horrified by the news, and she looked into her cellphone to get a look at her bank account to see her money is reduced to 0.

"Call it a donation, just like what I did outside with the money in your father's vault," Lady Fortune added and she snatched her phone to stomp it repeatedly. This is all too much for her to handle. "Don't worry. I'm not going to punish you, yet. I'll make you suffer before I deliver the justice you deserve like what I did with your father. Oh, since your money has been drained, you're going to be kicked out of this place."

"Where would I live?"

"Hmm, don't know, don't care. How's that?"

With a satisfying grin, Lady Fortune takes her leave as she swings away from the penthouse. Chloe is left slumping down to her knees and head down, sobbing on her huge loss.


	5. Chapter 4

Cat Noir is seen hopping from rooftop to rooftop searching for Lady Fortune, but he could not find any leads.

"I wonder where Marinette could be," he said with worry on his face.

Suddenly, he noticed white eggs is being thrown to some citizens, and it shows them being rewarded for being good. Mr. Ramier gets lots and lots of pigeon to feed on the park, Theo getting showered with lots and lots of artwork, and Jalil receiving lots and lots of artifacts for him to study.

Not only that, but he also noticed black eggs being thrown to other citizens, and it shows them being punished for being evil. In fact, a robber gets robbed off almost everything he had, and a counterfeiter has burning money raining down upon him.

"Whoa..." he commented. "That is catastrophe."

"How do you like it?" Lady Fortune asked from behind him.

"You!" Cat Noir is surprised to see him, especially when she snuck from behind him. "Mar... I mean, whoever you are now."

"I'm Lady Fortune, and you're coming with me," she suggested.

"Really? You're not going to take my Miraculous for Hawk Moth?" he asked in a puzzled tone. After all, this is the first he heard of an akuma ordered to take him to Hawk Moth, rather than just bringing the Miraculous to him.

"He told me to either bring you in or Adrien Agreste," was her response. This makes Cat Noir look suspicious that Hawk Moth is now aware of his secret identity.

"What if I refuse?" the blond superhero asked, clenching his fist below.

"Then I'll just take you in by force!" Lady Fortune swings her black yo-yo at him which he dodged the first blow. However, the second blow involves its string tied up to his staff. He pulled her, but she used this as an opportunity to land a straight kick, sending him falling off the rooftop. She attempts to stomp him down, but he dodges the attack. "Since you tried to pick a fight with me, I'll give you your fitting punishment!"

Picking up a black egg from her purse, she throws one at Cat Noir, but he dodges the blow with a jump. Furious, she continuously throw the black eggs with him dodging them in every turn.

"Stop avoiding your deserved punishment!" she ranted.

"Don't you think Hawk Moth is the one should be _truly_ punished?" he asked the obvious.

Suddenly, his ankle is tied by the yo-yo, sending him falling once again.

"No, he opened my eyes," Lady Fortune smirked. "He allowed me to seek justice on those who deserved it, especially Chloe Bourgeois. Since you resisted my order to come with me when I told you to, it's time to give you what you deserve."

Just as she is about to throw another black egg at him, a moth-shaped emblem appear on her face.

"I understand you needed to retaliate, Lady Fortune, but you can do that after you bring him to me," Hawk Moth spoke from his lair.

"Oh, right," she realized. "My mistake."

Cat Noir uses this distraction as an opportunity to use his special power.

"Cataclysm!" he exclaimed, touching the yo-yo through its string, disintegrating it to free himself. "Sorry, Lady Fortune, but I won't be coming with you so that you could take me to Hawk Moth."

Next, he extended his staff long enough to jump away from her.

"Let him go for now," Hawk Moth spoke to Lady Fortune from his lair once again. "If Cat Noir won't come with you, then perhaps Adrien Agreste should come with you instead."

"I understood, Hawk Moth," Lady Fortune obeyed.

* * *

Cat Noir went to a nearby alley to let his transformation fade away after five minutes from using his power.

"Boy, that is quite intense," Plagg commented on the fight.

"I know, Plagg," Adrien panted to catch his breath. "Never seen her this much strong before. It's as if she's familiar with Ladybug which explained of how she's been able to fight as my equal."

"Yeah, about that... I think it's time you should know something about her," his kwami took a deep breath on what he will tell him. Despite the rule that a kwami must never reveal to his owner on who is wielding the other Miraculous, he decided to break it. After all, it is allowed for him to tell if there is a real emergency.

"What is it, Plagg?"

"Well..."

"Let's get inside my shop before you tell him, Plagg," Master Fu drops in the two.

"You!" Adrien exclaimed upon recognizing the old man in front of him. In fact, he has helped him from before.

"It's good to see you in person, Cat Noir."


	6. Chapter 5

"Sit down, Adrien," Master Fu said with a smile as he directed Adrien and Plagg inside his shop. As the former is seated down as he's told to, the conversation can begin. "Let me introduce myself. I am Master Fu, and the last guardian of the Miraculous."

"The last guardian of the Miraculous?" the blond boy asked.

"Indeed, I am," the old man responded kindly.

"This means you're the one who gave me my Miraculous in the first place," Adrien realized as he looked at his ring.

"Now you're catching on," Fu said before looking at his kwami. "This is my kwami, Wayzz."

"It's good to finally meet you, Adrien," the green kwami greeted the young boy by flying closer to his face.

"Same here," Adrien greeted in return.

"Of course I haven't forgotten about you, Plagg," Wayzz turned his attention to Plagg. "How's he treating you?"

"Like my previous wielders..." the latter commented.

"Now, as I recalled, were you going to tell him something, Plagg?" Fu asked him.

"Right, right. Adrien... there's one thing you should know, and I'm sure you'll be surprised by it."

After a few seconds of this new information being stored in his head...

"WHAT?!" Adrien yelled in surprise. "Marinette is Ladybug?!"

He thought back on the times of how different Marinette and Ladybug acted, yet he never knew until now that they're the same person.

"Wow, that's one way to take it all well," Plagg snarked.

"You knew it all this time?!" Adrien asked him.

"Yes, ever since in Dark Owl," the black kwami explained. "There is a rule that kwamis are not supposed to tell their wielders the the true identities of their partners, but since we got ourselves a real emergency here, I decided to tell you about it right now. Understand?"

"Oh, right..." the blond boy calmed down as he understood what it meant.

"I showed Marinette this before, so now it's the right time to show this to you, Adrien," Fu opens the gramophone to reveal the Miraculous jewelry box. He places the box between him and Adrien. Next, he opened all of the chest drawers open to reveal eighteen different Miraculouses being stored inside.

"That is so cool," Adrien commented with awesomeness on his face.

"Now you must decide an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in this mission," the old man instructed. "Choose wisely."

"I know..."

"Also, once the mission is over..."

"I give back the Miraculous to you, I know."

"Wow, you're so smart," Fu looks fascinated with the young boy for these right guesses.

"Then again, he's a fan of cartoons from Japan," Plagg commented.

"And I managed to watch some where a civilian gets temporary powers, so I understand it needs to be returned after the mission," Adrien added.

He looked at box to make his decision, and he smiled to see Rena Rouge's Miraculous stored inside. That's when it hit him; if Alya's younger twin sisters were akumatized to be Sapotis, then this mean Rena is none other than Alya herself. He smiled at figuring this out on his own. As much as he wanted to know who did Marinette trusted the Miraculous to, that should be another topic to save some other time.

After a few seconds, he made up his mind and he picked up the golden hair comb.

"And you have someone in mind for this?" Fu asked.

"Yes, I have," Adrien smiled in honesty, and the old man nodded in understanding.

"So you're going to give that to someone in order to stop me?" Lady Fortune said while swinging her yo-yo around. "What a challenge, indeed."

"This is not good," Plagg commented on how screwed they are. If she's here, then this means Hawk Moth could see all this through her eyes.

* * *

Indeed, he's right when Hawk Moth is seen at his lair grinning at what's happening now.

"At long last..." he said. "I'm in the hideout of the last Guardian, and I can see the Guardian himself!" A moth-shaped emblem appeared on his face to talk to his minion. "Lady Fortune, bring me that Miraculous box!"

* * *

"As you wish, Hawk Moth," Lady Fortune grinned as she agreed to follow his order and she swings her yo-yo at Adrien and Fu. At least they're able to dodge the blow. "At least my yo-yo is able to regenerate after you destroyed it with your Cataclysm, Adrien, or should I say, Cat Noir."

The blond realized he is now cornered with her in the way. As for him hearing her calling him 'Cat Noir' while he isn't transformed, it's obvious she now knows his secret, and so did Hawk Moth.

Pulling out a black egg from her purse, which Adrien is now aware of where the akuma is, Lady Fortune is ready to throw it at him to give him the punishment she believed he deserved.

"Time to be punished," she growled, and before she could get the chance to throw the egg at him, Master Fu grabbed a hold of her to distract. "Hey! Master Fu, what are you doing?!"

"It's for your own good," he responded before turning to blond teen. "Adrien, get out of here while you still can!"

Adrien nodded in understanding as he ran away from the shop with the Bee Miraculous on his hand, and Plagg followed him along the way. It doesn't last long for Lady Fortune to be held by the old man before she tossed him aside and wrapped him with the yo-yo's string.

"Now, bring me the box," Hawk Moth ordered from his lair.

"But what about Master Fu?" the akumatized villain asked.

"Forget him. He's too old to be a hero, so he won't be able to transform and that his Miraculous isn't worth collecting," was the response.

Agreeing to this command, she lets go of the Guardian, but not before throwing a black egg at him as punishment for letting Adrien choose a Miraculous to use on someone in order to stop her. His punishment involves getting lots and lots of painful massages to show the dark irony of his store's function.

With satisfaction on her face, Lady Fortune grabs the box and left.


	7. Chapter 6

Once again, Lady Fortune swings by Hawk Moth's lair to give him the Miraculous box.

"I have it," she grinned at her success.

"So I was right," he opened the box to see the Miraculous inside of it. His victory is about to be bought into closure. "There are other Miraculouses in Paris."

As he looked at it, he saw one Miraculous is missing inside.

"Lady Fortune, why is one Miraculous missing?" he glared at her.

"I think Adrien must have grabbed one and escaped while the Guardian grabbed me," was her response. "That reminds me. He's also Cat Noir. Isn't that surprising?"

"Yes, it is," Hawk Moth responded bluntly.

"Now I understand why you wanted me to get either of them," Lady Fortune puts two and two together. "It's because they're the same person, and that the Cat Miraculous is in his possession."

"Exactly. Continue your mission, and bring me his Miraculous in return, and so as the missing as a bonus."

"Of course, Hawk Moth."

She left the lair afterwards, and he is now close to his victory and his wish.


	8. Chapter 7

Cat Noir goes from rooftop to rooftop looking for Chloe. He first thought looking at her penthouse, only to see it's empty. After a few minutes, he found her by the streets, but she isn't her usual haughty self. She's more like depressed, and what's more is that he saw her holding up a sign saying 'I bet you can't hit me with a dollar'.

That's when he realized the reason her penthouse was empty.

She's broke.

As he observed her, he noticed she only has earned a few cents from her cup.

"Not getting any dollars so far?" Cat Noir shows up in front of her.

"Did you come here to mock me, Cat Noir?" Chloe growled.

"That's what I was about to do when I find you, but it seems I don't have to since I found you here in the litter box. Lady Fortune had beat me to the pawnch," he responds eagerly.

"Haha, those puns..." she chuckled a bit with sarcasm. Then she asked the very serious question. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to make an offer you can't refuse. In fact, it's about getting everything back to normal, including your wealth."

"I'm listening."

At least he got her persuaded. Before he tells her, he drags her to a nearby alley. That way, they should be safe from Lady Fortune if she ever comes looking for them.

Now, for the deal...

"Chloe Bourgeois, this is the Miraculous of the Bee, which grants the power of subjection," Cat Noir presented the Miraculous box. "You will use it for the greater good, and at the same time, learn your lesson. May I trust you with this?"

"After had happened today, you can trust me with it," Chloe sighed and takes the box. This means she accepted the offer.

"Once the job is done, you will..."

"Take the Miraculous back to you, I know."

"You know?" Cat Noir is puzzled by her finishing his sentence.

"Please, I watch anime in my spare time ever since Ladybug came into the picture, so I get I should return this back to you," Chloe scoffed.

"Impressive..."

She opens the box, and a yellow ball of light suddenly appeared out of it.

"Hello there, my queen," the kwami introduced herself. "I'm Pollen, and I'm your kwami."

"Kwami? As in you're those creatures who give power to Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Chloe asked with surprise on her face.

"Looks like Tikki and Plagg really did make their presence known for quite a while, huh?" Pollen turns to Cat Noir.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like," the latter shrugged.

"I sense someone like you lack the traits a bee should have," the kwami flies around observing Chloe.

"And what traits am I lacking?" the blonde asked in an indignant expression.

"You lack the love, organisation, teamwork, hard work, wisdom, and growth from my previous wielders, but that's okay. Some of them don't have those traits, and I can assure you that you definitely won't be the last," Pollen explained. "Maybe your experience with me should help you grow up to be a better person."

"How generous," Chloe responds in sarcasm, and Pollen saw that but she didn't mind it. This could be a beginning of a beautiful friendship whether she likes it or not.

"Ready to become a superhero?" Cat Noir asks as she puts on her temporary Miraculous which is a hair comb.

"Whatever to get my wealth back," was her response.

"You just need to say this transformation phrase: 'Pollen, buzz on!'" Pollen instructed.

"Pollen, buzz on!"

With those words, the kwami automatically enters the Miraculous to initiate the transformation sequence. Once that is done, Chloe is seen wearing a black and yellow costume accustomed to the theme of a bee, and that she's wearing a black domino mask to keep her identity secured.

"What do you think?" Cat Noir asked.

"This... is... awesome!" was her reply, and it's a joyous one.

"What do you want to call yourself? I mean, what should be your superhero name?"

"How about... Queen Bee?"

"Queen Bee, impressive but try not to boss me too much."

"Fine, then. I wasn't expecting to for someone like you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I got a busy schedule.  
**


	9. Taking a Break

**Sorry, can't update now. Got a lot to do, so stop pressuring me into adding another chapter or else I'll remove this story.**


End file.
